staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Święci - film dok. prod. angielskiej 8.00 Pippi wchodzi na pokład - film fab. prod. szwedzkiej 9.20 Niezwykła noc 10.00 Gwiezdny pirat (5): Pościg - serial TVP 10.30 Król królów (1) - film fab. prod. USA 11.55 Transmisja z Watykanu - błogosławieństwa Urbi et Orbi 12.15 Credo (Wydanie specjalne): Nie było miejsca w gospodzie 13.15 Jest taki dzień... - kolędy i pastorałki 13.55 Małpi kłopot - film fab. prod. USA (1994) 15.35 Od przedszkola do Opola (wydanie świąteczne) - zespół Krywań 16.25 Fatum 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Przyjaciele - wydanie świąteczne 18.10 Śmiechu warte 18.35 Wieczorynka: Gwiazdkowy prezent 19.30 Wiadomości 19.46 Sport 19.49 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Zapomnij o Paryżu - komedia romantyczna prod. USA (1995) 21.45 Namiot Jedynki - Maryla Rodowicz: Trzymaj się swoich chmur 22.35 Gwiazdki blask - kolędy i pastorałki 23.00 Chłopcy z ferajny - filln fab. prod. USA 1.20 Muzyka pod choinkę 1.55 Witaj gwiazdo złota 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.55 Kolędy i pastorałki - śpiewa zespół Pieśni i Tańca "Śląsk" (powt.) 8.20 Powtórzenie homilii Prymasa Polski (wersja dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Boże Narodzenie w Watykanie 10.30 Litwo, ojczyzno moja (1): Kraj lat dziecinnych 11.00 Kolędy Pospieszalskich 11.50 Mala księżniczka - film fab. prod. USA 13.35 L.J.K - film dok. o Ludwiku Jerzym Kerrne 14.35 Kabaret Potem przedstawia: Serca jak motyle 15.30 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 16.25 Dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu (1/2) - western prod. USA (1995) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Świąteczne marzenia Marcina Dańca (powt.) 19.35 Kolędy 20.00 III gala piosenki biesiadnej 21.05 Soplicowo, śniadanie III - Nasi górą 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Rob Roy - film fab. prod. USA-szkockiej 1.00 Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze J. Słowackiego 1.50 Girl guide - komedia prod. polskiej (1995) 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Hej, Arnold - amerykański serial animowany 7.25 Mysz i kret - angielski serial animowany 7.30 Tajemniczy świat świętego Mikołaja - francuski serial animowany 7.55 April i piaskowy dziadek - francuski film animowany 8.20 Opowieści wigilijne 8.30 Wielkie sprzysiężenie serca - niemiecki film animowany 9.30 Zwierzęta w obiektywie - francuski film przyrodniczy 10.00 Galowy koncert kolęd i pastorałek 11.00 Przedświąteczny dzień 11.25 Opowieści świąteczne 11.30 Bezpieczne dzieciństwo torbaczy - serial przyrodniczy 12.25 Opowieści świąteczne 12.30 Wita studio regionalne 12.40 Święta na świecie 13.00 Świąteczne prezenty TV Katowice 13.20 Kolędy jazzowe w wykonaniu Urszuli Dudziak i Grażyny Auguścik 13.40 Świąteczne prezenty TV Katowice 14.00 Folkowe nuty z Równicy: Zespół Hawrań 14.30 Alicja w krainie czarów - amerykański film fabularny (1985) 16.00 Opowieści świąteczne 16.05 Boże Narodzenie u niegrzecznych panów - komedia angielska 16.50 Kolędy Eleni 17.05 Whitney Houston w Constitution Hall- koncert 19.00 Ślązak Roku '98 - relacja z imprezy "Po naszemu, czyli po śląsku" organizowanej przez Radio Katowice 20.00 Książę Walii, wiek skadali - angielski film dokumentalny 21.00 Kolędy śpiewa Zespół "Śląsk" 21.30 Aktualności - program infornacyjny 21.40 Świąteczne prezenty Telewizji Katowice 22.30 Kolumb odkrywca - amerykańsko-hiszpański film historyczny 0.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 7.00 Piosenka na życzenie 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 9.25 Karmazynowy pirat - film fab. prod. USA 11.15 Trzej muszkieterowie (1) - film fab. prod. francusko-włoskiej 13.00 Fundacja Polsat 13.45 Blues Brothers - film fab. prod. USA 16.00 Infonnacje 16.15 Kolumb odkrywca - film fab. prod. amerykańsko-hiszpańskiej 18.20 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - film fab. prod. USA 20.00 Sara - polski film fabularny 21.55 Zdążyć przed północą - film fab. prod. USA 0.05 Niebezpieczne miejsce - film fab. prod. USA 1.45 Richy Martin - program rozrywkowy 2.15 Muzyka na bis 3.35 Pożegnanie TVN 8.00 Elf blękitna stopka - film animowany, USA/Francja 1988 8.30 Gwiazdka pluszowych misiów - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 1992 9.00 Pierwsza gwiazdka - film animowany, USA 1984 9.30 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.45 Miniaturowe miasto - film dla dzieci, USA 11.15 Ostatnia walka Apacza - western. USA 13.00 TVN - Między nami mówiąc 13.15 Cud w Nowym Jorku - film familijny, USA 15.35 O jeden most za daleko - film wojenny, USA/W. Bryt. 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Mini Playback show - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Liberator 2 - film akcji, USA 22.00 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny, USA 0.15 Waleczne kobiety - film wojenny, USA 2.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 8.00 Książę Atlantydy (2) - film animowany, USA 8.30 Święty Mikołaj i trzy niedźwiadki - film animowany, USA 9.30 Wyprawa na Wyspę Duchów - film przygodowy, USA 11.15 Muzyczny regał - wydanie świąteczne 11.45 Boże Narodzenie Królewny Śnieżki - film animowany, USA 12.45 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 13.45 Winnetou (1) - western, Niemcy/Jugosławia/Francja 15.45 Piękni i sławni, czyli nasza wizyta u... Edyty Górniak - program Doroty Wellman 16.15 Dzikie manewry - komedia, RPA 18.00 Święta w PACE z Batłroczykiem - program kabaretowy 18.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 Heart and Souls - komedia, USA 21.50 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.30 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 Pomiędzy miłością a honorem - film sensacyjny, USA 0.45 Nasz wieczór: Titanic TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, Program dnia 7.05 Przed pierwszą gwiazdką, czyli obyczaje świąteczne pod Baranią Górą 7.35 Eurofolk 8.15 Konie - film dok. 8.45 Pasterka u Królowej Tatr - reportaż 9.05 ...i w Ostrej świecisz bramie 9.40 Sarmacja, czyli Polska 10.25 Teatr familijny: Królewna z Leśnej Krainy 11.00 Ala i As: Świąteczne spotkanie 11.20 Kolędy Ali i Asa 11.30 Biblia - Zadziwiająca księga 12.00 Dyskretny urok salonów polskich w Paryżu 13.00 20-lecie pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 13.40 Awantura o Basię - komedia pol. 15.30 On czyli kto? 16.15 Biografie: Theodor - samotny wędrowiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kocie opowieści: Świąteczny podarunek św. Mikołaj i Mały Kuppi - film kanad. 17.45 Wspomnień czar: Zapomniana melodia 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Sport 20.00 Polonica: Niespełnione obietnice - film USA 21.35 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Wilczyca 0.45 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki 1.00 Wiadomości 1.15 Sport 1.17 Prognoza pogody 1.20 On czyli kto 2.05 Pójdżmy wszyscy do stajenki 2.30 Panorama 2.56 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Polonica: Niespełnione obietnice 4.40 Koncert kolęd z kościoła pw. Bożego Ciała 4.55 Biografie: Theodor - samotny wędrowiec 5.35 Wspomnień czar: Zapomniana melodia 7.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.20 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 6.45 Na zawsze - serial obyczajowy 7.30 Adobona: Hawaje, świat w niebezpieczeństwie - film dokumentalny 8.20 Sunset Beach - serial USA 9.00 Magiczna zagadka - pełnometrażowy film animowany, Australia 10.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 11.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 11.45 Szczęśliwy traf - komedia sensacyjna, USA 13.25 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy 14.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.30 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 16.20 Łysoń - serial komediowy 16.50 Tata major - serial komediowy 17.15 Przebój komediowy: Beethoven II - komedia, USA 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Extra Podaj Dalej: O.N.A. kontra Just 5 - teleturniej 20.00 - 22.30 Fantastyczny piątek: 20.00 Serce i dusze - komedia romantyczna, USA 21.50 Wieczór z wampirem (wydanie specjalne) - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.05 Nocna życie - horror, USA 0.40 Amerykański horror - serial grozy 1.25 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.55 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy